Is There Ever A Simple Mission
by Starfreak10
Summary: just a normal mission...yeah right, Gou'ald are after SG1 but when Teal'c and Daniel make it back safe, where's Jack and Sam do they get captured? or are they safe.J/S ship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry have not posted anything in a bit, it's been a few interesting months…long story short got 12 stitches in my head hehe my bad anyway hope you enjoy sorry for any mistakes I make.**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made Stargate.**

**On Goa'uld ship**

"I never thought this mission would end up like this" Jack thinks to himself as he looks around.

He was in a goa'uld holding cell, Carter lying unconscious on the floor. It all started when we went to P3X-058

**On P3X-058**

Sg1 just made it to the planet and Jack and Daniel already started bickering like children

"But Jack" Daniel said in a Whinny voice.

Jack glares at Daniel. "For God's sakes Daniel, I said no."

Teal'c raises his eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson I believe you should stop asking Colonel O'Neill if we can watch a documentary on Egypt, he will chose star wars."

Jack grunts you see today was a simple mission meet those people that SG9 met and talk about trading technology. So simple mission and tonight was team night my choice in movie.

"Carter have any requests for a movie? Like the rest of them."

Carter, smiles. "No Sir."

Jack smiles. "Now see you guys? You should learn from her, it's my pick not yours."

"But Jack I haven't seen this one."

Jack smiles. "So tape it."

Daniel gives Jack a pouting look but quickly stops, because they made it to the town.

A woman comes up. "Hi I'm Leyva, you must be the team called Sg1.

"Yes I'm Daniel this is Teal'c."

Teal'c nods his head. And Daniel keeps going

"This is Major Carter and"

But Daniel gets cut off by Jack "Jack O'Neill."

Leyva smiles" well hello Jack."

Jack smiles.

Leyva giggles "well nice to meet you all, I'm sure our world and yours can make an agreement."

She stares at Jack not looking at anyone else. "Well shale we walk this way to the meeting room."

They make it to the meeting room.

A man stands up." I'm Cato the man in charge around here, I thought we would discuss a bit of are planets pasts before we talked about our trade."

Daniel smiles."We would Love to hear about your past."

Jack glares at Daniel and thinks.

"Maybe you would, but I wouldn't."

Carter looks at Jack and smiles knowing what he is thinking. Jack looks back at Carter and winks.

Leyva sees the exchange between the two and thinks.

"My plan isn't going to work, unless...I need to separate them as much as possible for this to work."

She grabs a tray of water and walks over to them, and pretends to trip on Carter's chair and the water spills all over Carter

"Oh I'm so sorry Major, Lilly take Major Carter to one of the ladies rooms and get her cleaned up."

Carter gets up to leave. Leyva grabs a new chair and sits next to Jack.

Cato frowns "should I start my story without the Major?"

Jack frowns. "Yeah I'm sure Carter would be fine missing out on the story." wishing he got water dumped on him so he would have to miss it too.  
Cato smiles, "ok long ago the Goa'uld in slaved are people, as you know we have a lot of naquita on are planet which we used to make our technology. One day a Jaffa shot every single Jaffa in the naqada mines and single handily stole a death glider and destroyed the mother ship in the sky, freeing our people."

Daniel gave him a confused look. "Why didn't they just send more ships?"

"We don't know our ancestors waited for years for them to come back, but they didn't. The Jaffa that freed us told once he went through we are to bury the gate, and so we did, we unburied it a few years ago."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Why did you unbury it if you knew the Goa'uld was out there?"

Cato sighs. "The children unburied it, they didn't think the legends were true, so in the middle of the night some went out to where the Stargate was supposed to be buried and unburied it. In the mourning there parents found them and came to me. We just decided to leave it unburied. So how about you tell me some of your planets past."

As soon as he said that Carter walked in and immediately grabbed a chair to keep from falling as the ground started to shake.

Cato got up and ran outside,Sg1 followed.

When they reach outside Cato shrieked. "This can't be happening."

Two death gliders were shooting at the people.

Daniel turns to Jack "we have to save them."

Jack grunts."I know Daniel, did you think I was going to leave them behind? Everybody if you want to live fellow us."

As they ran to the gate they had to stop five times for wounded, lucky for them they had a few strong people to help, as soon as they got to the gate.

Daniel dialed out, and then sends the code.

Carter looks to Daniel "Daniel you should go ahead and tell the General we have some extra people coming along he is not going to be happy."

Daniel runs through the gate and Jack waits 5 seconds before he starts sending people through. "Wounded first." Teal'c goes through, carrying wounded. Just as Jack and Sam and a few more villagers were about to go through, a death glider comes by and shoots the DHD and the gate shuts off. Jack and Sam are stuck with too death gliders on their tail.

**A/N don don don oh how I love doing that Review please and thank you.**


	2. What Happens Now

**A/N yay i got a beta and she fixed a lot of things so i hope that helps enjoy.**

**On P3X-058**

Jack looks to Carter. "You can't fix that can you?"

Carter frowns at Jack. "No Sir, The control crystals are burnt out, unless I have more, I can't do anything."

"Alright Cato, do you have a spot around here that we could hide in?"

"Yeah there is a cave up to the north; it's where our ancestors hid the young children."

Jack starts heading to the north. "Cato, lead on."

As they reach the top, they find the cave; Jack looks out one last time before he goes in and sees a Gou'ald mother ship landing on the planet.

Carter turns to Jack. "This is bad."

Jack looks back at Carter."I'm sure good old Hammond will send a rescue team."

Of course Carter knew he was lying to her; most likely there were too many Jaffa at the gate to send a rescue team.

**The SGC**

Daniel comes running down the gate. "We have people coming through Sir, lots of them."

Hammond shouted "there better be a good explanation for this."

People started coming out of the gate before Daniel could explain. Everything was crazy, wounded getting treated, people shouting and worst of all children screaming. Daniel hated it when children screamed; he hated it worse than finger nails on a chalk board. To him it sounded like they were always in pain. Well he thought that was the worst of all but then the gate shut off. Teal'c and his head whipped back to the gate but sure enough there was no sign of Jack and Sam.

General Hammond yelled, "Get these people out of the gate room." and turns around. "Sergeant Siler what the hell happened?"

"Sir it looks like the gate just cut off."

Hammond grumbled."I saw that Sergeant, what caused it to happen?"

Siler scratch his head, he could only think of one answer and the General was not going to like it."The gate lost power Sir, the place the power comes from is the DHD."

The General sighs. "So what you're saying Sergeant is that the DHD lost power and the only way that happens is when the DHD is damaged."

Siler sighs. "Yes Sir."

"Alright I want a MALP in here ASAP"

As soon as they got the MALP ready they started dialing up the gate.

Daniel Never thought it took very long, but at times like this, it seemed like the gate was just taunting him, he just wanted his friends back, "they could be dead, just stay calm no need to be worried I'm sure there fine, how can I stay calm, heck even Teal'c looked worried, at least from what I could tell, he looked kind of worried. Oh who am I kidding, he is probably not worrying at all."

Teal'c turns to Daniel noticing there is something wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Daniel shrugs."I'm just a little worried is all, aren't you?"

Teal'c nodded his head at Daniel."indeed I am, but I am also sure that they are safe ,as should you."

"How can you possibly be sure that they are safe?"

"Because Daniel Jackson, O'Neill and Major Carter are formidable worriers, they might be seeking shelter as we speak."

Then the gate opens and Daniel watches as the MALP goes through. The MALP camera appears on the monitor screen. No sign of Jack and Sam instead hundreds of Jaffa and one comes right up to the screen and shoots. The screen goes blank.

The General turns to Daniel and Teal'c. "Until some of those Jaffa clear out there will be no rescue attempt, I'm sorry"

**The Cave**

Carter watches as the sun goes down, the Colonel was sitting next to her thinking about what to do next.

Leyva walks over." we are all settling in for the night if you would like to join us."

Jack and Carter stands up.

Jack looks to Carter. "Somebody should take watch, I'll go first, and you go ahead and get some sleep."

Leyva smiles." oh no you are our guests, Cato already decided on who's on night watch for tonight, and since you guys saved our lives you get to sleep."

Carter frowns. "Are you sure you don't want us to take watch? It's no big deal if you do."

Leyva smiles, "no go get some rest I insist."

Jack frowns." okay then, umm thank you."

As Carter, and Jack, got settled in for the night. Carter could not stop thinking.

Jack grumbles."Carter I can hear you thinking."

Carter frowns. "Sorry Sir."

Jack frowns. "You mind telling me what's up?"

"It's just that those people we sent through, how do we know if they all made it, I mean when the DHD shut off they could have died in there and the people here think we saved them and are treating us like we're amazing people, when some of them might have died."

Jack frowns even more."Carter if they did die in there, then they would have died if we didn't try. It's not our fault and I think these people know that. Also you are an amazing person, don't ever doubt that. Now gets some sleep and stop thinking."

Carter smiles, he always did make her feel better at times like this. "Yes Sir."

**In The Middle Of The Night**

Cato goes over to Leyva."Leyva wake up it's your watch now."

Leyva yawns. "okay." as she gets up she goes to the entrance of the cave.

Cato gets all settled in for the night and as soon as he was asleep Leyva pulls out a Goa'uld long range visual communication device and Ba'al shows up on screen. Leyva smiles,"My Lord we are in a cave up to the north, I only have the ones they call O'Neill and Carter."

Ba'al smiles."as long is O'Neill is with you that is all I need, but if Carter is there I can use that to my avenge. Are your spells working on him?"

Leyva frowns."I'm having a hard time with it, it starts and then stops."

Ba'al frowns. "Fix it then, because once he is under your spell, we may have our answers and then we can take over the Tau'ri.

A/N evil hehehehe Review please


	3. Die Carter Die

**A/N ok so my sister is my Beta so please be nice :) and she says she is not much better then me..but she fixes a lot of stuff so i think she is better then me**

**also thank you soo much for the reviews,favs and stuff like that they make me happy**

In the morning everything was peaceful too peaceful for Carter's liking, as the sun came up Carter did too, not because it was so bright, no it was because something felt wrong.

As she got up she realized there was something really wrong, the night watch and everybody else was gone, besides her and the Colonel.

She grabbed her zat and walked over to the cave entrance, she takes a peak outside the sun was amazingly bright today, she had to shied her eyes because it was so bright, but what caught her attention was all the Jaffa down near the stargate.

Over night it seems some came through the stargate.

She thinks to herself "yeah this is really bad."

Then she turns around to wake the Colonel, but as she is turning something hits her, all this pain shoots through her head, as she drops down on her knees her thoughts were.

"Sir I'm sorry" then she fades into blackness.

Jack woke up with a start something was wrong very wrong. Jack jumps up and realizes Carter is gone; her vest is sitting by her stuff. But her Zat was gone. He grabs his Zat and runs out to the entrance of the cave and calls out for Carter.

"Carter you out there?"

All the sudden Leyva comes walking out; Jack points his Zat at her.

Leyva frowns. "Umm you aren't going to shoot me are you?"

Jack lowers his Zat. "Sorry about that, just thought you were a Jaffa, any idea where Carter is?"

Leyva, smiles. "Oh yeah, she is out going to the bathroom."

Jack nods his head. "Ah."

Leyva starts walking over to where they made a fire last night. "here I'll make you some breakfast."

Jack frowns."I think I'll just have some good old MRE from my pack."

"Well do you mind having some company while you eat?"

Jack smiles "no not at all."

Jack and Leyva sit down next to the fire.

"Jack might I ask what this device does.

It was Jacks GDO. "it sends a code back to earth to let my people know they need to open our iris for us."

Leyva looks at him with an odd look. "What is this iris?"

Jack tried to it explain it the best he could, "it's like a shield protecting our stargate so only certain people can come through."

Leyva, smiles. "Oh, how are you feeling?"

Jack frowns. "Umm fine." truth was he was kind of feeling a bit drowsy.

Leyva frowns "You know on my planet they say that you can sometimes see your true loves face in the fire, I see mine right now, try staring in the fire to see yours."

Jack is so mesmerized with her voice he looks into the fire."I don't see anythi."...Jack head starts spinning and he passes out.

**Goa'uld Holding Cell**

Carter wakes up in a cell, her head is pounding.

Then Leyva walks in. "well well well look what I dragged in."

Carter frowns. "Where are we? And what have you done with the Colonel?"

Leyva smiles." well we are on a Goa'uld mother ship, Ba'al's to be exact. As for the Colonel, he won't be coming to save you any time soon. You see he is under my love spell; soon he will do everything I command. One of which will be killing you." Carter glares. "You know he will find some way to beat your stupid love spell."

Leyva frowns. "Doubtfully, you see there is only one way to beat it, and that's looking at your one true love, I know that sounds like a fantasy story, but I don't control the curse. Oh and." but before she could finish Ba'al walks in.

"That's enough Leyva, I will take it from here."

Leyva, smiles. "Yes my lord." and she walks out.

Ba'al, smiles. "now Major Carter, I'm going to use you, if of course Leyva's spell does not work, until then I can just play with you." he grabs the rod of anguish (other known as the torture stick) and stabs Carter in the chest.

Carter cry's out in pain.

**Goa'uld Bedroom**

Jack wakes with a start hearing Carter's cry of pain.

Leyva smiles."relax Jack. What's wrong?"

Jack frowns getting a clear view of the room. The walls were dark blue; the bed was gold the sheets felt like satin. "Something's wrong with Carter and where am I?"

Leyva rubs his back which he just realized was bare.

"We are in our bedroom, as for Carter she is all right."

Jack could not shake the feeling something was wrong but at the same time Leyva's soothing words seemed to have a calm affect on him, he started to feel like he was in a trance.

Leyva smiles "that's it Liston to my words, Jack you are my love,you will obay my every word, now do as I say and kill Major Carter"

Jack smiles a wicked smile "yes my love.".

Goa'uld holding cell.

Carter felt like she was going to pass out any minute now, she wondered how many times he was going to stab her with that thing. Then the door burst open and Leyva and Jack come in, Jacks holding a staff weapon.

Ba'al, smiles. "Ah I see he is under your spell."

Leyva, smiles. "Yes my lord."

"Well then give me a nice show, kill her."

Jack smiles a wicked smile and points the staff weapon at Carter.

**A/N yeah a cliff hanger again...review please**


	4. Carter and Ba'al WrestlingWHAT?

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and favs and story alerts and all that stuff, they make me soo happy :) im sorry this took me forever to post hehe i got some new games and have been playing with them hehe sorry :( i do might post the next chapter soon maybe tho :)**

Carter thought this is it; this is where she finally dies, killed by her CO that sounds great right? No not really, what If he gets in trouble, for something he had no control of, she gave him one last look like I forgive you and then she saw it, if she blinked she would have missed it, one little wink from Jack O'Neill and she know he was not under a spell.

Then Jack flipped the staff weapon and killed the two guards, but then he cries out in pain, Ba'al used the pain stick on Jack, and Ba'al screams at Leyva." you're stupid, your love spell didn't work, you will pay."

Leyva backs up." but, but I thought you loved me?"

Ba'al laughs a booming laugh." if you think I love you then you are the most naive person I have ever met." he smiles and grabs the staff weapon and shoots Leyva. Two more Jaffa came in and pulled Jack into the cell and Ba'al and the Jaffa walk out of the room.

Carter breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sir almost thought I lost you to the dark side."

Jack cracks a smile. "The dark side Carter? No, the only way I would go to the dark side, is if they had Pie."

Carter smiles and then winces.

Jack frowns. "You alright?"

Carter frowns."I'm fine, just got hit with the pain stick a little too much."

"Carter get some rest that's an order."

Carter frowns and looks around the cell, nothing looked conformable."Sir Do you mind if I rest on your shoulder?"

There was a part of Jack screaming yes yes yes, but there was the other part screaming bad idea bad idea.

Jack smiles and thinks it's for Carter's sake, "Sure Carter go right ahead, I don't mind."

Jack was so tried he ended up falling asleep as well.

When Carter woke her eyes immediately found the Colonel's.

Jack smiles. "Well then I see sleepy head is awake."

Carter frowns. "How long have I been out?"

"From what I can tell I think 10 hours."

Carter looks at Jack confused. "Why has Ba'al let us be for 10 hours?" right on queue Ba'al walks in.

Jack grunts. "Speak of the devil."

Ba'al, smiles. "Well you look somewhat well rested Major Carter. Ready for some more torture?"

Jack jumps up and stands near the bars; "you won't touch her, what do you want with us anyway?"

Ba'al laughs."I won't have to touch her."

Ba'al sticks his pain stick through the cell bars and pokes Carter with it. Carter cry's out in pain.

Ba'al smiles. "As for your other question, I want your iris code, give it to me or Major Carter gets it."

Carter was breathing heavily. "Don't...do...it...Sir, I'm...fine."

Ba'al smiles wickedly and pokes Carter with the stick; Jack kicks it out of Ba'al's hand.

Ba'al grunts." Oh so you want to play that way, boys grab him." two Jaffa grabbed the Colonel.

Ba'al kicks Carter in the stomach, then walks over to the pain stick, but before he could get it Carter grabs his leg and he falls over. Then Carter jumps up and runs toward the pain stick, then Ba'al jumps up and tackles Carter. Jack couldn't believe it, Ba'al and Carter where wrestling, in the end Carter made it up and over to the pain stick and stabbed Ba'al with it. Then four more Jaffa came in and tried to take on Carter. Carter hits and punches them and tried her best, but four against one was just not fare.

Ba'al stood up and the Jaffa gave him the stick, he poked Carter with the stick. "Never" poked, "try" poked, "to do" poked," that" poked "again, now Colonel O'Neill tell me the code." Jack cringes. "Never."

Then Ba'al pointed to Carter's left ankle and a Jaffa went up to it and smashes his foot against it, till he heard a snapping sound. But Carter didn't scream her eyes drifted shut and Jack hoped she just fell unconscious.

**A/N not so much of a cliff hanger this time :) please review**


	5. Ba'al and his evil plans

Carter was pulled by Some Jaffa back into the cell; Ba'al and his Jaffa leave the room.

Jack was sure Carter did some damage to Ba'al and he won't be back for a while.

Carter moans and tries to move,

But Jack stops her. "Hey don't move, your leg is broken and I'm sure you have a concussion not to mention the bruises you might have.

Carter frowns."Sir I'm not worried about my leg or head right now, my stomach feels like its burning."

Jack frowns "may I take a look"

Carter just nods her head,

Jack slips Carter's jacket off and pulls up her shirt, and cringes "so umm how's that leg feeling?"

Carter glare's at Jack. "How bad is my stomach?"

Jack looks toward Carter with concern. "Pretty bad, you got one big burn."

Carter grumbles. "Well on the bright side...I can't think of a bright side."

Jack frowns. "On the bright side you're alive."

Carter, smiles. "True, your alive too that's always good, so any idea how we are going to get out of here?"

Jack frowns. "Before we even think of that I have to set your leg." Carter frowns.

By the time he was done Carter was going to kill him.

Jack frowns."I guess you could say its pay back from the last time."

Carter laughs and then immediately regrets it, pain shot through her stomach, she winces and moves her leg and more pain shoots through her leg.

Jack felt helpless, there was nothing he could do, so he just tried to comfort her, he rubbed her arm until she relaxed. "Okay, don't make Carter laugh."

Carter frowns."I'm sorry Sir."

Jack frowns. "Sorry for what?"

"I should have woken you up when I knew something was wrong, we wouldn't be here if I did."

"Carter it's not your fault, I would have done the same. What we really need to do is find a way out of this damn place."

Carter, smiles. "Thanks Sir, um Sir, why did Ba'al only want us?"

Jack frowns. "What do you mean?"

Carter frowns. "He didn't yell at Leyva for not having Daniel and Teal'c."

Just then Ba'al walks in. "because Major Carter I only needed Colonel O'Neill, but when Leyva told me you got captured to, it was a bonus. You see I was going to torture Colonel O'Neill as much as I could just for my own amusement, but then I got a better idea, what if all the other system lords are right, You two have some special bond that can be used against you, I knew it was true when Colonel O'Neill was broken from the spell, you see you both have to love each other for it to break, so you see, you love each other and the more I hurt Major Carter the more I hurt Colonel O'Neill. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to send you down to my Naquada mine, you will work, and you will starve you will be in unbearable pain, and Jack O'Neill will tell me your iris code. One last thing before I take you away, Jaffa 50 lashes on Major Carter just for my enjoyment."

The Jaffa pulls Carter out of the cell and starts to whip her.

Every time Carter cried out in pain Jack couldn't stand it. But he was stuck in a cell there was nothing he could do, what was worse they made her stand so her leg was in a whole lot of pain.

There was no escape was there, or was there Jack had an idea.

**A/N Okay sorry about the last chapter my beta was busy so I just posted. This time she is not busy yay. Thank you all do much for the reviews :) ...please review**


	6. Plan A does it ever work? NO

**A/N Im am so sorry it took forever my Beta and i were supper busy in the end my Beta could not read it so all mistakes are mine im so sorry please enjoy**

Once back in there sell Ba'al and the Jaffa left,

Jack torn a piece of his shirt and started to wipe the blood off Carter's back.

Carter groaned." Sir where did they go? I thought they were taking us down to the mines."

Jack slowly wiped trying to be careful."I don't think we made it to the planet yet, I'm sure once we have, the Jaffa will come take us, in the mean time I have got to tell you my plan."

Once he was done Carter just look at him shocked. "Sir that's like the oldest trick in the book, you sure it's going to work?"

Jack frowns. "No but are we ever sure?"

Carter, smiles. "No Sir, but how am I supposed to get there? My leg isn't exactly in the best shape right now."

Jack, smiles." Easy you are going to use a staff weapon as a walking stick."

Carter gives him a crazy look." okay... Odd, but okay."

Jack frowns. "Got any better ideas?"

Carter just looks down. "No Sir"

Jack claps and rubs his hands together. "Then it's settled then."

So they waited and waited till finally some Jaffa walked in. "you will come with us."

Jack grumbles. "Yes yes we know."

Jack grabs Carter and pulls her arm around his neck.

So they walked down the hall just waiting for their chance. Carter pretended to trip and fall over, which wasn't hard since her leg felt like it was going to give out anyway.

A Jaffa points his Staff at Carter. "Get up."

Jack swiftly kicks the Jaffa's staff weapon and grabs it and shoots both Jaffa. "Okay yeah Carter your right oldest trick in the book, but they fell for it."

Jack quickly takes the two staff weapons and hands one to Carter. Carter balances on one foot, while Jack grabs her other side.

"Okay if you see any Jaffa I want you to drop to the floor and start shooting, I can't hold you up and shoot."

Carter frowns. "Yes Sir, having a small doubt in her mind they were going to make it out alive."

"Alright let's move out."

Slowly but surely they went off. Finally they saw what they wanted.

Ba'al's personal tel'tak. They went as fast as they could to the door, once inside Jack jumped into the pilot seat, Carter sat in the other seat panting from there long walk, of course normally the walk would be a simple one for her, but we all her injures she felt like she was going to pass out any second. Jack fly's them out of Ba'al's ship, once they were clear,

Jack gave Carter a worried look. "You should get some sleep."

Carter frowns."Sir I think that was too easy." and she was right the Goa'uld was hot on their tail.

Jack grumbles "They just don't give up do they?" Jack did everything he could swerving to the left to the right he just couldn't shake them, there was just too many.

Carter looks to the Colonel."Sir the hyper drive is down, the engines are failing, there is a planet over there my scans say's there is oxygen, if you could just get the ship to land."

Jack swerves the ship to the planet." it's going to be a close one Carter."

Carter frowns."Isn't always... Sir we are coming in to fast."

Jack tries to slow the descent, but it wasn't working."

Isn't there a way we can abandon ship. Carter stops and looks around and then replies. "No Sir, the escape pods are missing, my guess is they know our plan and let the escape, the only other ways would be to open the doors and jump, but we have no parachutes or we use the rings but at how close we are, as soon as we make it down the ship would crash on top of us."

Jack grumbles and then smiles." there is one more thing to do."

Carter gives Jack a strange look." there is?"

Jack smiles. "yeah." and he grabs Carter and kisses her and then they crash

**A/N HEHEHEHEHE I LOVE DOING Cliff Hangers :) Review Please,sorry if there were mistakes**


End file.
